1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a Web technology field of the Internet centered on an information processing apparatus, each version of RSS (RDF (Resource Description Framework) Site Summary) to syndicate latest news or the like and XML (Extensible Markup Language) applied technology such as Atom are beginning to be used more frequently. For example, RSS 1.0 by an RSS-DEV working group is known. Syndication is to deliver update information/summary information or to make a notification thereof.
Moreover, with ever higher performance of mobile devices in recent years, news sites and WEB content such as blogs on the Internet can now be accessed seamlessly from mobile devices. Among others, applications that arrange a plurality of pieces of WEB content as thumbnail images to enable various kinds of processing such as listing, selection/display, copying, deletion, and size change of WEB content are used increasingly widely.
However, the display area of a mobile device is limited and if an attempt is made to display a plurality of such thumbnail images, the display area of each image becomes smaller. Thus, an issue of deterioration of visibility arises with an increasing number of pieces of WEB content to be listed. Therefore, in order to enable a listing without deterioration of visibility, an approach such as detecting an important portion of WEB content and using clipped information around the portion becomes necessary. Here, a challenge is “how to detect an important portion of WEB content”.
As a general solution, a technique to efficiently list only differential information of WEB content using image data and text summaries contained in feed information transmitted by syndication technology such RSS can be considered.
However, according to this technique, there is a limitation that to what extent information of WEB content should be incorporated into feed information can freely be decided by the Internet service provider that delivers feed information. Thus, for example, there is an issue that feed information containing advertising image data irrelevant to WEB content may be delivered. Also, there is an issue that feed information containing neither image data nor text summary may be delivered for reasons of copyrights or communication speed.
As another solution, a technique to access URL (Uniform Resource Locator) information of WEB content necessary for feed information to capture the WEB content and to detect an important region based on face information of photos from the captured content before proposing appropriate layout is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-180651).
However, in WEB content such as blogs, a title image portion or advertising images frequently use face images and conversely updated information may contain no face information at all, which makes precision insufficient with which to detect an important region of a blog.